Would you like to go skating?
by offscreenmusings
Summary: Kara asks Lena to go skating with her on a whim. They are a little messy and no one cares. / I just really needed winter Supercorp. I think Kara really loves Christmas but I think she would love winter. Snowball fights against Alex, sledding, skating... This was much longer than I had planned / I'm @mrsluthordanvers on tumblr if you want to come say hi


"Sorry" Kara mumbled as she pulled out her phone forgetting that she had left the volume on. They had stopped talking business awhile ago but Kara still felt bad that she had interrupted Lena.

"No problem." Lena smiled as she stood up from the couch, pretending to be distracted putting on her winter coat and switching her heels for a pair black winter boots. Giving Kara some privacy to answer her phone.

"Yes Alex! Honest I'm fine. Yes, go out with Maggie! We can go another night. No, you guys go. I'll order a pizza and watch a movie or something. Love you too. Have fun!" Kara hung up the phone sticking her lip out slightly before shoving it back in her pocket with a sigh.

"Is everything ok?" Lena asked as she leaned against the corner of her desk, her dress now covered by a knee length winter coat, boots, and her hair loose under a burgundy beanie. She squeezed a pair of matching mittens in her hand as she waited for Kara.

"It's nothing. Alex just wanted a rain check on tonight. Maggie asked if she could go out." Kara shrugged as she looked at Lena's change in clothes. Casual suited her Kara thought as she quickly averted her eyes and fiddling with the book in her lap.

"What did you guys have planned?" Lena asked, staring at Kara as she started placing her notebook, pen and recorder back into her bag.

"Skating." Kara said as she grabbed her light parka. She felt self conscious as she pulled it on, if she had remembered to check the weather today she would've known to wear a heavier coat and avoid everyone staring at the girl without enough layers. Kara could feel the cold but not enough to need more than the knit sweater, jeans and parka she was wearing now. Remembering she had put a scarf and mittens in her bag earlier in the week Kara dug them out now quickly tossing the scarf over her shoulders.

"That sounds fun!"

"Yeah?" Kara looked at Lena thoughtfully. "Would you like to go skating?"

"Uhh" The invitation took Lena by surprise. She hadn't gone skating since she used to go with Lex as a kid. She didn't even own skates anymore, let alone know if she still could. "I don't have any skates." Lena said, hoping that would get her out of making a fool of herself in front of Kara.

Kara had gained enthusiasm, clapping her hands together. The sound muffled by her gloves. "You can rent skates at the rink!"

"I'm wearing a dress Kara." Lena tried again. Kara was bouncing the balls of her feet now "If you want you can borrow a pair of my jeans and a shirt if we stop to get my skates."

Lena hesitated as she looked at Kara, her eyes so bright and hopeful. Her blonde hair a swishing mess as she practically wiggled with excitement. "Ok" Lena nodded, smiling as she pushed herself off the desk towards Kara.

"Yes!" Lena shook her head as she followed the excited blonde out of her office.

"Jess, you can go home for the night." Lena said gently. "Thank you for all your help today."

"Are you done for the night then Ms. Luthor?"

"Yes I am." Lena grinned, looping her arm in Kara's. "In fact Kara and I are going to go skating."

Lena got in the elevator laughing as Jess stood at her desk staring at them, her mouth open in shock.

"You like to tease them don't you?" Kara tilted her head towards Lena, shifting closer, all too aware that Lena still had her arm hooked in hers.

"I don't get to shock them very often. It's fun when I can." Shifting slightly she continued, "You can't laugh at me if I fall."

"I would never!" Kara looked at Lena her face serious. She could never laugh at Lena.

"mmmhhmmmm"

"I wouldn't!" Lena laughed as she looked at a slightly offended Kara.

"And you owe my a hot chocolate." Kara shook her head trying to hide her smile in her scarf. "Of course I'll buy you hot chocolate."

"Good." Lena hummed in content as they watched the elevator lights count down. Her hand sliding down Kara's arm meeting their mitt covered hands inside her pocket.

/

Lena took the keys from Kara, taking pity on her fumbling as she tried to unlock the door with fogged up glasses.

"Thank you!" Kara said as they finally got inside her apartment, the door shutting behind them. "I can't see a thing." She said tilting her head back and squinting under the rim of the glasses.

"You know." Lena walked forward until their bodies were flush. "What?" Kara breathed.

"You don't have to wear these around me." Lena gently slid the glasses off Kara's face, taking advantage of her shock. "Now isn't that better." Lena pushed a strand of hair behind Kara's ear.

"Your secret is safe with me Kara." Lena whispered, unsure if she overstepped. Without waiting for Kara to respond, she stepped back unbuttoning her coat. "So, jeans?"

Kara stood staring at Lena before taking the opportunity to avoid the conversation and going to rummage through her clothes looking for a pair of clean jeans. Finally she pulled a pair shoved at the back of her closet giving them a shake. They were a little wrinkled but they looked about the right size. They were ones she had bought ages ago with Alex and never wore. Pulling off the tags Kara grabbed another knit pullover and made her way back to Lena.

"I think these should fit."

"Thank you." Lena grabbed the clothes, heading in the direction Kara pointed towards the bathroom.

Kara pulled out her phone, hovering her finger over Alex's number. Should she interrupt her date with Maggie. She didn't really want to spoil her night having her worry about Lena knowing she was supergirl.

"How do I look?" Locking her phone, Kara looked up. Her eyes widening. Lena was standing barefoot in her apartment, wearing her dark wash jeans that fit like a glove and a sweater Kara had forgot fell off the shoulder. Her eyes lingered on the bare skin at her throat as roamed down to the bare feet. "You look perfect…but I think you might need some socks." She said disappearing.

"Here." Kara handed Lena a pair of wool socks.

"Penguins?" Kara blushed. "They were my last pair."

"They're cute."

/

Kara stood balanced in front of Lena, her skates already on. Lena's leg was in the air her foot propped between Kara's thighs. She tried not to blush as Kara hiked her foot up higher as she pulled the laces tighter.

"Too tight?" Kara lowered her foot as Lena shook her head, grabbing the second skate and making quick work of the laces. "There you go." Kara patted Lena's leg before letting it fall to the ground.

"Let's go skate."

Kara waited at near the gate to the ice as she watched Lena stand taking a couple wobbly steps before grabbing the wall for support.

"Do you want some help?" Lena shook her head. "I got this, you go ahead." Kara smiled as she stepped out on the ice. Pushing off at a leisurely pace before picking up speed. Kara loved skating, next to flying it was her second favourite thing. The way she could glide around made her feel like she was barely touching the ground.

Kara went around the rink a couple times before she realized that Lena was still standing at the gate, her phone in hand. Gliding over Kara stopped.

"I hope you don't mind." Lena passed are her phone to flip through the photos she had taken. "You just looked so happy." Kara flipped through photos of her, her eyes closed and her arms outstretched like she was about to take off. Another photo she was grinning as she looked over her shoulder at a little boy skating past her with a determined look on his face. The last one was her facing Lena, a subtle smile on her face as she skated towards her, the light making her eyes look bright.

"They are really good!" Kara blushed as she handed back the phone. "Would you like to try?" she asked, her hand still outstretched in offering, her gloves still sitting on the bench next to their stuff. Lena nodded pulling off her gloves so she could feel Kara's skin warm against her.

Taking both hands, Kara stood steady as Lena stepped onto the ice her skates slipping. Lena gripped harder as she tried to keep her balance. Realizing her death grip Lena quickly let go, almost falling backwards.

"I'm so sorry." Kara grinned. "Lena…you won't hurt me remember."

Lena closed her eyes. "Right."

Kara took her hands again, slowly skating backwards pulling Lena along with her. "Try moving your feet." Kara said after she had pulled Lena around a lap. Looking at her feet Lena slid a foot forward, bringing the other one up to meet it. "Good" Kara said as she let go of one hand, moving beside Lena. "Just like that." Kara intertwined their fingers, releasing some of the pressure Lena had on her hand. Soon after a couple laps Lena was able to pick up the pace a bit, skating in unison with Kara.

"Okay, you're on your own. " Kara laughed as she let go of Lena's hand, letting her glide off ahead of her. "Show me what you got." Spreading her arms wide for balance, Lena skated forward a few meters before taking a wide turn back towards Kara.

"OOMF!" Lena fell backwards on her butt as her feet slipped out from under her. "Lena?! You ok?" Kara skated up hooking her arms under Lena pulling her to her feet. Lena pushed her hair aside, her face inches away from Kara's. "I'm good. But I think it's time for that hot chocolate now." Kara leaned her forehead against Lena's trying not to giggle as Lena tried to discreetly rub the pain out of her bum. "Hot chocolate is it." Kara said pulling Lena back to the benches.

/

Lena had convinced Kara to leave the rink to get hot chocolate. Still holding hands they wandered down the street away from Lena's car, each holding their drink in the other hand. Snuggling closer into Kara's side Lena shivered as they stopped to look at the christmas lights across the river.

"Cold?"

"A little."

"Do you want to go back to the car?" Kara unzipped her jacket pulling Lena into her warmth when she shook her head at the offer. "I can reheat your hot chocolate if that will help." Lena nodded offering up her cup. Looking around Kara pulled down her glasses to give the drink a quick zap.

"Thank you!" Lena could feel the warmth returning back to her fingers as she wrapped both fingers eagerly around the cup. Desperate to have some warmth Lena took a gulp, immediately regretting her decision. "ouch ouch ouch" Lena waved a hand at her tongue trying to cool the burn.

"Too hot?" Kara tried to look down at her, Lena wedged too close to see what was happening. "Just a little" Trying to brush it off so Kara wouldn't feel too guilty. Pulling her around Kara put a hand under her chin pulling it up for a closer look. "Lena! Your lip is burnt." Kara brushed a thumb over the slight red swell.

"You could always try to make it feel better." Lena whispered, unable to stop herself as she moved into Kara's touch. Kara's eyes flicked to her thumb and back to Lena, who gave her the slightest of nods as Kara leaned forward covering Lena's lips with her own.


End file.
